Imposter
by madlokilavender
Summary: You've been helping out as co-counselor of Cameron Campbell's Camp Campbell for quite a while, and after an especially tiring day you are ready to hit the hay. However, when a certain someone sneaks into your room while you sleep, things happen that will change your life forever.


Author notes: hey! so this is the first fanfiction i've actually sat down and worked on since junior high. i've been meaning to get back into writing, and i started watching camp camp a little while ago and felt inspiration! anyways, be warned this has r*e and abuse, so if you don't want to read stuff like that then don't read this!

Christ, another day over and done, finally. The children were all asleep and the campground was silent, save for the inevitable roar of insects and nocturnal animals. Times like these made you remember just why you applied for this position as co-counselor for Camp Campbell. Nature always had a way of calming you, and sometimes dealing with the kids that were probably spawns of satan made you appreciate moments like these all that much more. No matter how stressful this place was, the environment seemed to make it all worth it.

Making your way back to the cabin under the dim light of the light post, you slowly turned the knob, keeping the rusty clicking metal as quiet as possible so as not to disturb David. David was the main counselor, the one dedicated to keeping this place up and running. And though sure it didn't seem worth the effort, you respected the determination he showed to the job. It was his childhood dream, after all. He was probably asleep already, you had given him the rest of the day off since he was just about to his breaking point. One of the campers, a young rebellious boy named Max, liked to push him to his limits. Today seemed a bit much for David after Max and his friends managed to light him on fire multiple times. You just couldn't figure out how those kids got ahold of flaming bows and arrows.

After waiting a few seconds peeking in the door to make sure he wasn't naked or anything, you slipped in and gently shut the squeaky door behind you. Thankfully your cellphone had a flashlight you could use to find your room, so you wouldn't have to stumble over David's mess of empty ice cream totes thrown about the floor. Man, he must've really been in a bad space. Hopefully he'll feel better tomorrow and clean this up.

You managed to find your bed, a surprisingly comfortable single size with a thick duvet for cold forest nights. Gwen must've treated herself when she worked here, she did need plenty of rest to get through the night with her anxiety and whatnot. You sigh with relief and felt a wave of exhaustion hit you as you sat on the edge of the mattress. Plugging your phone into charge and setting it on the small wooden nightstand, you flung up the comforter and nestled yourself in, feeling wrapped up in warmth as your eyelids began to lower all on their own.

Right up until you feel a gentle hand on your shoulder.

Suddenly wide awake, you flip over quickly, putting your hands up in a hopefully intimidating karate stance. Ready to fight whoever snuck into your bedroom, you relax a little as you find the silhouette of David standing by your bed. It was too dark to see his face, but you could tell from the way he flinched back and almost screamed that it was him.

"David?! Jesus, you scared the hell outta me!" You rubbed your eyes tiredly, trying to adjust them to the darkness. It was pitch black outside, and the sound of steady pattering on the window behind you and distant rumbling told you it was storming.

David relaxed too and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. At least it seemed he did, you could just barely make out the shape of him.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he replied shyly. "I tried calling your name, but I couldn't wake you up."

You lowered your arms and huffed in annoyance. "Well, what do you want?"

He was quiet for a minute, his arms behind his back and his head down a bit. His voice was small when he spoke.

"Do you...do you think I could sleep in here with you?"

Your irritation faded and was replaced with confusion. "Uh...what? Why? Can't you sleep in your room?"

"I uh...I don't think I can…" He pointed shyly to the window, to the raindrops pounding heavily against the glass.

"What, you don't like storms?"

David let out a small whimper, putting his head down once more. "They bring back...rather bad memories. I can't really sleep during one, at least not alone."

You couldn't help but giggle a little. Who would've thought Mr. Nature-Loving-Camp-a-Lot over here would be afraid of a little weather?

You could practically feel the room getting warmer from David's blushing, so you managed to stop laughing and cleared your throat.

"So, you wanna sleep in bed with me?"

"Y-yeah, if it's not too much trouble…" He sat on the edge of the bed next to you. Now it was your turn to blush. You had a bit of a crush on David, and in this small bed, there's no doubt you guys would end up cuddling by accident.

But for David, you could put those feelings aside for a night and let him sleep.

"Alright, come on then," you said jokingly, scooting over enough that he had room to lay down.

"Oh gosh, thanks (y/n)! I really appreciate it! Promise I won't toss and turn too much!" He excitedly got under the covers with you, making sure to face the opposite way so as not to make you too uncomfortable.

Dammit, he was just too precious. You smiled to yourself as you got comfortable on your side and closed your eyes once more.

David fell asleep before you did, you could tell from his soft snoring and random mumblings of different kinds of trees. You chuckled softly, trying your best to get some shut eye, but it seemed your mind wouldn't let you. You couldn't help from thinking about all the things you wanted to do with David, the things you wanted to do to David. Your face felt hotter the more you thought about it. You two kissing passionately, intertwining your bodies together…

You shoved those thoughts out of your mind with an annoyed grunt, pulling up the blanket and forcing your eyes closed. David shifted next to you, and then he rolled over, placing an arm over you and spooning you.

There was no way you could keep your eyes shut now.

You tilted your head over, trying to see if he was still asleep. He was still snoring and naming off plants. You bit your lip and slowly tried pushing his arm off you, but as you did he hugged you even tighter.

Various curse words ran through your mind as you started to panic, trying again to push him off you. Fuck, this was a bad idea. This was a really bad idea.

Then his hand rested on your cheek. And he wasn't snoring anymore.

You froze, feeling his warm hand run along the side of your face. What the hell was he doing?

"U-um...D-david…?"

Your voice was tiny, barely above a whisper. He shifted next to you again, getting even closer. Suddenly he was kissing your cheek, and you couldn't help yelping and flinching away.

David stopped for a moment, his arm still over you. "I'm sorry, I...I thought you wanted this?"

Your head whipped around to face him. He looked concerned, like he wanted to make sure you were ok. You still could barely make out his facial features, but you could see his eyes were hooded, almost seductively. You could also see that he was blushing as well. Was your crush really that obvious?

You placed a hand on his arm, trying to get your words out. "I-I...I d-do...I didn't know you…"

Your voice trailed off as your heart felt like it was coming up your throat and choking you. David smiled slightly and lifted your chin with a finger, bringing your faces closer together.

"I do. I really do."

His mouth was on yours in a split second, not rough or passionate, but gentle. It took a minute for you to grasp the situation before you started kissing back, licking his bottom lip as if to ask for entrance. His lips parted enough and he kissed you again. Thunder outside began to grow louder and David gripped your arm tight, suddenly overtaken by fear. You pulled away and looked into his eyes, smiling.

"It's ok, I promise. Nothing's gonna hurt you. Not while I'm around."

David smiled wide and kissed you again, this time more passionately. You moaned a little at the sensation, feeling something was starting to get wet. Your legs shifted, trying to get some friction down there, and David seemed to catch on.

"Are you...turned on…?"

His voice was smooth, silky, it made your face even hotter.

You lowered your head to hide your blushing and nodded quickly. Surprisingly enough, David took the initiative and climbed on top of you, moving the comforter back and straddling your hips. The hard length you felt against your thigh told you he was excited as well.

It was hard to believe sweet, naive David would be the one to top you, but here you were. David slowly spread your legs, chuckling when he saw you turn your head away. He pressed his hardness against your core and thrusted slow. You both moaned together as he humped you through your clothes, still achingly slow as if he was scared he'd hurt you.

Damn, he felt a lot bigger than you expected.

David started speeding up, harder and faster, until you two were desperately humping together and shaking the bed. You needed more, so much more. You did your best to speak between grunts and moans.

"D-david...please...p-put it in…!"

David stopped altogether, allowing you both to catch your breath.

"A-are you sure, (y/n)...?"

You swallowed and nodded violently, desperate to feel him inside you. David reached into...his pocket you think? It was still too dark to tell, but you heard the wrapper of a condom crinkling in his hand. Huh, wonder why he had that with him.

Did he know you both would be doing this?

All logical thought left your mind as he slipped his pants off and pulled his cock out the front of his boxers. Holy shit he was definitely bigger than you thought. His hands were shaking as he managed to pull the condom over him, stroking it slowly as if to show off. You were more turned on than you've ever been. You scooted back and took your pants off as well as your underwear, which were now almost soaked. David helped you take your shirt off, immediately going for your chest as soon as your garments fell to the floor next to the bed. His hands groped you gently as he leaned down and kissed your swollen nipples, drawing soft moans out of your mouth.

You looked down at him, watching his tongue dart out to lick your chest, when a flash of lightning illuminated the room for an instant. But that instant was enough to turn your stomach inside out.

Every pleasure stopped and your blood ran cold.

"...Davey...when did you dye your hair blonde…?"

David froze, his tongue still on your breast. Fear shot through your body like a pulse and your eyes were wider than you thought possible. He sat up very slowly, completely silent. He said nothing for a moment, giving you time to contemplate what was happening.

This isn't David.

As if reading your mind, he began laughing mischievously.

"I suppose you've figured it out by now?"

His voice was different. The blonde hair.

Your voice was a hushed whisper.

"...Daniel…"

The cultist that almost killed the whole camp. He was back, and somehow managed to sneak in your room. Where the hell was David?

Before you had a chance to get away, he grabbed you by your hair and shoved you into the bed. You struggled and fought with everything you had, but he had the upper hand. He kept hold of your hair while his other hand gripped your wrists together. You screamed, screamed as loud as you could, but only for a second before Daniel let go of your hair and arms and held your throat.

"Hush now, or I'm afraid I might have to do something to our little Davey in the other room."

The lightning struck again, flashing his unsettling grin as he loomed over you. You clawed at his hands and desperately gasped for breath. You suddenly remembered the situation you were in when you felt him push against your entrance.

Keeping a firm grasp on your neck, he leaned down to your ear, his tone practically laced with poison.

"The only sounds I want to hear from you are moans and screams of pleasure. Do you understand me?"

Worried with what he did to David, and what he will do to him and the rest of the camp if you didn't listen, you nodded frantically. He hesitated a moment and let one hand go from your throat, reaching over to the nightstand to grab your phone.

"I want you to see what I'm going to do to you," he spoke in a menacing voice. He turned the flashlight on and perched it up on the nightstand angled towards him. You could see everything. The bleach blonde hair, the crazed blue eyes, that fucking smile. He was wearing David's pajama shirt.

Daniel tilted his head, a sickening crack coming from his neck. "Did you like my David act? I feel I did an excellent job, I'd been practicing for this occasion."

You glared at him with disgust, still unable to speak. He giggled lightly and continued.

"Of course, it's not difficult to copy him. Such a simple, naive little man. I just don't see why you like him so much, (y/n)."

He pushed himself into you slowly. You tried to struggle, but he had both your arms and legs pinned down hard. He groaned and pushed until you felt he was all the way in.

"But _you_ on the other hand," he stopped for a moment, allowing you to adjust to his size, "you are so much more. I've come across many men and women that seemed appealing, but they were never good enough. They were all so...tainted. Tainted by all this negative energy, it took over their very souls! None of them were worth the effort it would've taken to cleanse them."

As Daniel rambled, you managed to get an arm free. You swung a fist at his face with all your might, but with somehow lightning reflexes he catches you just an inch from his jaw. Your mouth hangs open in shock and desperation.

He slams your arm back into the mattress and starts thrusting. Fast. Hard. Each one hits that sweet spot inside you and forces you to scream out in pain and pleasure.

"You're just so... _pure_ ," Daniel pushed the words out between grunts, "sure you've been contaminated somewhat, but...that's inevitable! We can...work on that! I can help you! I can...show you the light!"

He was relentless, ravaging your whole body. Kissing, biting, sucking, anywhere he could, all the while keeping your limbs at bay.

All you could do was scream and sob, hoping someone would burst through that door to help.

You hated that it felt so fucking good. You hated this. You didn't want this. But you were about to cum and you couldn't stop it. Arching your back up and crying out, you squeeze his cock tight inside you and cum all over him. He smiles even wider and slows down to a steady pace, dragging out your orgasm and leaving you a writhing whimpering mess. Daniel seemed pleased with himself.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," he spoke softly with a smug undertone.

You begin mumbling as tears fall down your cheeks, soaking the pillow underneath you. He leaned in to hear what you were saying.

"Why...why me...why are you doing this…"

Daniel laughed madly at that, thrusting into you a little faster. He still wasn't done.

"Because I want you. I've wanted you since I first came here, since I was sent off to the hospital after foolishly drinking my own poison. I only had two thoughts in my mind after they drained my stomach and sent me to prison: how much I _despised_ David, and how much I _lusted_ for you, (y/n). I escaped, I killed so many people just to come back here to you. But don't worry about them, they've all ascended, they'll be happier where they are now."

Daniel returned to his desperate rough pace, so hard he was probably bruising you. But it still felt amazing, and you willed your body to stop feeling anything at all. You felt reality fading away and your body growing heavy. You were going to pass out soon, and you welcomed the darkness surrounding your vision.

His thrusting became quicker and more erratic, that spot inside starting to go numb from the ceaseless pounding. "(y/n), I'm gonna cum…!"

The crash of the bedroom door slamming open got your attention, and Daniel was abruptly kicked off you. You could barely make out who it was until they switched the room light on.

Ginger hair, teal eyes, pale body covered in deep purple bruises and blood-clotted wounds. It was David.

Everything was still fuzzy, you saw the blurry figure of Daniel throwing himself at David, but David fought and managed to get him trapped against the wall. They shouted at each other, but it all sounded like distant echoes, you just couldn't make out what they were saying. Suddenly David was throwing punches, all aimed at Daniel's face. You'd never seen David violent before, as much as you wanted to see Daniel get the shit beaten out of him, you could no longer keep your eyes open. Your vision faded and everything stopped.

The rising blare of police sirens awoke you, still in the same spot in bed as when you collapsed. Your naked bruised body was covered by your duvet, and someone sat at the foot of your bed, hunched over with their head resting in their hands. Panic started flaring up in your chest as you realized it might be Daniel. You scrambled back against the wall behind you, alerting whoever it was and making them twist around to face you. The sight of red hair and green eyes lessened the sickening churning in your stomach.

"(y/n)!! Are you ok?!" David sprinted to your side and checked all over your face for any wounds. "Are you hurt?! Do you have any serious injuries?! Did he-"

David stopped himself when he noticed the fear still in your eyes, your violent trembling, your tears still flowing. He crouched down next to you and raised a hand towards your cheek, which you couldn't help flinching away from. After a second you let him touch you, leaning closer to him so he could rest his forehead against yours. He quickly hugged you, trying not to squeeze you too hard.

"I'm so so sorry...I tried to...I should've come sooner…" His voice was trembling and soft, weakly covering his sobs that wracked his body. You could feel drips on your shoulder down your back as he cried against you. Tears leaked from your eyes without you even realizing. You both bawled together, providing each other comfort. David sat up after a while and stared in your eyes, the look on his face telling you he wanted to say something, but he just didn't know what. You glanced at his beaten body, spotting what looked like rope burns on his wrists and neck. He noticed the bruises around your neck, gently grazing his fingers against them. The two of you stayed together in silence, save for the quiet crying, until police officers came busting through the door.

After a long while of explaining what happened without breaking down, you were taken into an ambulance with David by your side. The medics insisted that they keep him on a gurney in case of any internal injuries and to prevent his wounds from tearing, but he refused all their advances, telling them over and over that he was not going to leave you alone again.

David sat on the metal bench next to you as they drove you both off to the hospital. He sat with his head low, resting his elbows on his legs, looking utterly defeated. You slipped a hand out from under the blanket they put over you and reached for him. Your fingers touched and he glanced up at you, smiling weakly as he held your hand tight. He knelt down closer to you, bring your hand up to kiss it gently as his forest green gaze met your own.

"Wh-what happened to..." You were unable to even speak his name, just thinking about him made your stomach tie in knots. A flash of anger glazed over David's eyes, he turned his head away.

"The...the police are searching for him. I think...I hope my beating managed to slow him down. He escaped through a window and ran into the woods." Hatred tainted his voice, and you squeezed his hand tighter, drawing him away from his thoughts and bringing his attention back to you. He brought his head down to kiss your cheek, resting his forehead against yours once more.

"I swear to you," he spoke in a hushed voice, "no one will ever hurt you again. Not while I'm around."


End file.
